


Mind Your Mouth

by shesgottheknife



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 07:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesgottheknife/pseuds/shesgottheknife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dirty words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mind Your Mouth

Crowley didn't know how they ended up in this position, but here they were, Castiel straddling the demon's lap, tongues wrestling furiously, teeth nipping wherever they touched.

 

There was something about the way Castiel's hips were grinding into Crowley's that made him ridiculously impatient--more so than normal.

 

_Snap_.

 

Their clothes were no longer in the way. Castiel grinned against his King's lips, but said nothing as he moved his lips down the demon's neck, licking and nipping. He sucked in hard because  _damn it_  he was gonna leave his mark on the King of Hell to let everyone know he belonged to Castiel.

 

The angel's hands were on the King's chest as the demon slid his hands up Castiel's thighs and around his waist. 

 

And then they were one.

 

Neither of them could speak in anything except groans and low growls, aside from the occasional Enochian equivalent of a curse, Crowley's "fucks" were the only thing discernable as actual words.

 

"Watch your mouth, demon," the angel growled breathlessly into his lover's ear when Crowley let slip a particularly crass phrase from his lips in Enochian.

 

Crowley's answer was a sharp bite to Castiel's neck.

 

" _Fuck_ ," the angel groaned.

 

"Mind  ** _your_  **mouth, kitten."

 

The demon sucked hard on the skin beneath his lips, marking Castiel's neck as his.

 

Hands dug into the angel's hips hard enough to leave bruises as the demon moved his lover faster, slammed him down harder, and pulled him as close as possible.

 

Angelic fingers grasped at the demon's hair, clutching at his neck as the room began to spin.

 

Crowley's teeth scraped along his angel's chest.

 

He tasted of blood and a touch of salt.

 

Crowley let his tongue explore the angel's chest, the salt from Castiel's sweat only a slight tingle against his tongue.

 

Crowley wanted to change positions, but the weight of his angel on top of him was as much of a turn on as everything else.

 

"Crowley," the angel purred, head tilted back for only a moment before he was back facing forward, looking intently into his lover's eyes.

 

"Cas," Crowley breathed, pulling the angel's head down, lips crashing together violently as their tongues fought for control.

 

 

Castiel leaned forward more, his length against the other's belly.

 

"Crowley, please, please," he said, desperate for release.

 

Between a string of obscenities dotted with Castiel's name, the demon found his release just as the angel did.

 

Cas leaned against his King still, shaky arms holding him upright until finally, he could stay no longer, he collapsed against Crowley with a smile on his face.

 

Crowley's face was buried somewhere in between his angel's neck and chest. He nipped at the skin gently.

 

"I...I love you, Crowley," Cas whispered.

 

"I love you, too, kitten."


End file.
